ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaitlin
Kaitlin Cooper is the younger sister of Marissa Cooper and the younger daughter of Jimmy and Julie Cooper. Though removed from the struggles of the rest of her family for some time (and mostly unaware, due to their lack of communication with Kaitlin), Kaitlin seemed to be no stranger to cover-ups. She is shown to have some of the same personality tendencies as her famously scheming mother, but the extent of Kaitlin's plotting is less certain. Season 1 Occasionally seen during the first season, her greatest interest is in horseback riding on her pony, China. Kaitlin's life is eventually disrupted due to her father's embezzlement of clients' funds and the subsequent unraveling of her parents' marriage. Season 2 Shortly after her mother married Caleb Nichol, Kaitlin is sent to a boarding school in Montecito. As a result, she is an unseen character throughout the second season. Season 3 Kaitlin continued life at boarding school until the mid-winter break, when she came back to Newport. The house of her childhood, however, is no longer her home but that of a man of Persian descent. Mail for the Coopers has been redirected to the Cohens' house next door. Kaitlin, now 14 followed the lead in search of answers, and met Ryan Atwood at the door. At first, Ryan did not recognize the visitor — a nod to the fact that a different actress now plays the role. The circumstances of Kaitlin's arrival were questionable, as a former acquaintance of her's searches for Kaitlin and money she apparently stole. In an attempt to make Marissa jealous she starts to pursue a relationship with Johnny Harper. This eventually leads to the night where Johnny falls and dies. ]] Season 4 Kaitlin stated, that she returned to Newport to "rule" Harbor. After Marissa's death she becomes a new member of the main cast. While Julie still laments her daughter, Kaitlin hangs out with her friends, Eric and Brad Ward, smoking pot or stealing used clothes. Later in the season she starts to date Will Tutt. Continuity Kaitin's age is a subject of dispute between fans, as in Season 1, Seth states she is in Grade 5, which, by the time of Season 3, would make her 12. However it is stated in Season 3 that she is 14 turning 15, and that she was 12 the last time we saw her in Season 1. Which means she was entering the 7th grade in the beginning of the first season and now is in the 9th. Relationships References Appearances Season 1 Shailene Woodley * Pilot * The Model Home * The Debut * The Perfect Couple * The Goodbye Girl * The Ties That Bind Season 3 Willa Holland * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 Willa Holland as member of the main cast * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Christmukk-huh * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Mentioned Season 1 * The Nana Season 2 * The Distance Season 3 * The Aftermath * The End of Innocence Cooper, Kaitlin Category:Coopers